Maybe It's Angel
by spangelsbitch
Summary: Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing remotely related to Joss' work. Although I really wish I did. Summary: No real summary for this. Just some trickery and anger issues that are Angel's fault. Warning: slash, kissing, language, very slight naughty touching and slime. Sequel to Just Likes to Pop Up
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since their last kiss and two weeks since their last, last kiss. Both of them still thought about it. But they thought about the second kiss more than the first now. Every night Angel goes to sleep or when he gets out of the shower, he can still feel Spike's cool hand on his hip. Every night he looks at his hip and sees nothing, but his barely tanned skin.

Every night as Spike watches everyone leave for the night he remembers how Angel's hip felt. He'd look at his hand all night, trying to remember the last time they had touched…intimately.

Tonight was one of those nights. Angel caressed his hip as he went into his little kitchen to get some blood. While Spike, downstairs in his office, stared at his hand and sighed, as he waved his other hand through Angel's desk.

Angel sipped at his blood and leaned back against the counter. He sighed. "It was just a kiss. Didn't mean anything." He said to himself.

Spike looked up at the ceiling. "What does it mean?" He asked.

It was late in the afternoon the next day, and Angel was gearing up. "Are you sure you want to do this alone? These demons are known for aggression," Wesley said. Angel gave him a look. Wesley raised his hands. "Alright. Just, if you get killed I still get to say 'I told you so'."

"If I get killed, you better pray that Wolfram and Hart doesn't kick you all out." Angel said, putting a battle-ax in the black duffle bag. "True." Wesley said.

Angel finished loading his bag. "So he's still going by himself?" Gunn asked, walking into the office. Wesley nodded. "Just hope you don't get killed." Angel gave him a look of disbelief.

Fred came in then with Lorne. "Oh, Angel I wish you'd take one of the guys with you." "I'll be fine, Fred." Angel said. "Just don't get killed." She said.

Angel looked up at everyone. "Why does everyone thing I'm going to die?" Angel asked. "I always hope you die." Everyone turned around and saw Spike come in.

"Why do they think you're goin' to die?" Spike asked. Angel just rolled his eyes and checked to make sure he had everything he needed. "None of your business." Angel muttered.

Angel hoisted the bag onto his shoulder and left the office with the others following…including Spike. "So where we goin'?" Spike asked as he watched Angel press the elevator button. Angel turned to him.

"_We_? _We_ aren't going anywhere." Angel said. He turned back to the elevator. "Then what's with the bag of tricks?" Spike asked. Angel sighed.

He turned to Spike and said, "**I** am going to kill a demon. **You** are staying here."

"Wot?!'S bloody not fair. I wanna come too." Spike said.

"Why? You can't help me." Angel said.

"Yeah, but if you die then I get to be the one to spread the great news." Spike said.

"My death is not great news. You're death on the other hand, would be a damn parade." Angel said.

Spike scoffed. "Right. Like you're more important than me." Angel just rolled his eyes. He turned back and waited for the elevator. The others were by Harmony's desk and they were all listening and watching the two.

"So where we goin'?" Spike asked. Angel groaned. "Why can't you get this through your thick head?! You're not coming with me. You're staying here with Fred." Angel said.

"Can' stop me." Spike said. Angel grinned. "Can if you don't know where to go."

Spike thought about it a moment. "Could follow you."

"No you couldn't."

"Yes, I could."

"No, you couldn't."

"And why not?" Spike asked, turning to him.

"Because you don't know where I'm going." Angel said, matter of factly.

Spike scoffed. "Don' have to. Just follow your lard arse." Angel turned to Spike. Spike waited for the comeback Angel was sure to give. Instead, Angel walked right past him. He went into his office and slammed the door.

"Oi that's cheatin'!" Spike yelled. "You can' go and brood in your bloody office until I leave!" Spike then turned to the others. "Can he?" he asked. They shrugged.

"He's the boss. He can send someone else after the demon." Gunn said. "Bugger." Spike said.

Ten minutes later Spike got bored. "'Lright, enough of this." Spike walked through Angel's doors and found the office empty. He looked around. He stepped back out. "He's not here." He said. They rushed into the office and looked around.

"Where is he?" Gunn asked. "Uh, I think I know." Wesley said. They all turned to him. He was facing Angel's desk. He picked something off the desk and turned to the others. It was a note.

"'Follow me now, Will.' Signed Angel." Wesley said. Then they all turned to Spike and could tell he was pissed. Spike turned and stormed out of the office. They could hear him muttered under his-lack-of breath, as he walked through the wall. "I have a feeling another fight is coming." Everyone just looked at Wesley with a 'duh' expression.

The sun was beginning to set and Spike still had no clue where Angel went. He'd gone through the whole crew and not a single person told him where Angel was. He even reworded the question to try and trick them, but it didn't work. So…he was down to his last resort.

Spike walked across the lobby to Harmony's desk. "'Ello Harm. You look very pretty today. Prettier than yesterday actually." Spike said. Harmony beamed up at him. "Really?" she asked. Spike nodded. "I'm not telling you where Angel is." Spike groaned.

"Why the bloody hell not?!" Spike asked. "Uh, 'cause he's my boss. He'd fire me if he knew." Harmony said. Spike thought a moment. "How abou' you leave the file open and I peek?" Harmony shook her head.

"Please, Harm? You've gotta tell me where he is." Spike said. "Why do you care? You hate him." Harmony said. "That's the point, Harm. Gotta annoy the bugger." Spike said. She shrugged.

"Sorry I can't help. You won't find him. Not even by using the trackers." Harm said. Spike perked up.

_Trackers? What the bloody hell are those?_ He thought.

"Which are?" Spike asked. Harmony rolled her eyes. "Tracking devices! WRH loaded them in all company cars and phones. Duh!" Spike smirked.

"Well it's too bad I don' know how to work the bloody thing anyway. 'S difficult." Spike said. Harmony rolled her eyes again. "It's really easy Spike."

"Yeah, to the new blokes. Not for someone old like me," Spike said. He sighed and looked away from her. "Technology these days is tough." Spike rolled his eyes at how stupid he sounded.

"Awe, Spikey don't think like that. Come on, I'll show you," Spike couldn't believe his luck. He came around the desk and stood by Harmony. "I'll tell you what to do and you do it. That way you'll remember it for next time." She said.

_Did she completely forget I can' hardly touch a effin' thing?_ Spike thought.

"Uh, Harm you might wanna do it. I don' wanna…mess up or somethin'." Spike said. "Oh, that's right!" Harmony said, snapping her fingers. "You have photographic memory. I can just show you and you'll remember forever." Spike just grinned at her. She turned back to the computer and Spike gave her a bewildered look behind her back.

Spike wasn't paying attention to a damn thing Harmony was saying about getting to the tracking system. When they finally got in Harmony asked, "So who should we look for?" she asked.

_Please let this work, please let this work._ Spike thought.

"Wot abou' Angel? Only person we don' see." Spike said. "Great idea!" Harmony said.

_Yes! Bloody hell she's stupid._ He thought.

Harmony typed in Angel's name and the database began to search the city. "Ah! There he is. See then you move the mouse pointer over to the glowing dot. Then it tells you where his car is. And if you press enter," Harmony pressed enter and the screen shifted to another part of the city. "It'll show you his cellphone." She moved the mouse over to that dot.

"Hmm, looks like he's in the sewers. Where is that?" Spike asked. Harmony moved the mouse over to one of the streets then to the other. "At the corner of Baltic and Crane Ave." She said.

Spike stood up then. "Thanks, luv!" Spike turned and jogged through the wall when Wesley came out into the lobby. He went up to Harmony's desk."Where's Spike going?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Don't know. Oh, but I showed him how to use the tracking system. Which now…doesn't make sense, since he can't touch anything." Harmony said, frowning. Wesley gave her a look. Then Harmony's face showed alarm as it finally registered. "Oh, shoot!" She out her hands over her mouth.

"Let me guess. You showed him how to find Angel didn't you?" She nodded. "Bloody hell. Harmony you know Angel told us not to tell Spike anything!" Wesley said. "I know I'm sorry!" She said, removing her hands.

"What's going on, kiddes?" Lorne asked, coming over. Wesley glared at Harmony as he turned to speak to Lorne.

"Harmony showed Spike how to use the tracking system," He said. Lorne's eyes went wide. "Exactly. And he's on his way to find Angel thanks to Harmony." Lorne gave Harmony a look.

"Oh, sweetie. We gotta find you a new brain or something. That wasn't smart at all." Lorne said. "He tricked me!" Harmony said. Lorne and Wesley looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel growled as he followed the demon down the back alleys. A couple things that Wesley had forgotten to tell him was that the thing was slimy and quick. Angel had gotten slim on him and cut with its tail, and now he was pissed.

As he ran after the demon, he knew he was closing in. As the scent became stronger. He picked up his speed and saw it turn down an alley. Angel followed then stopped. The alley was a dead end. The demon trapped itself. Which was good for Angel, because behind him was the street and he didn't want anybody walking by to get hurt.

Angel raised his axe. "Let's say we try this again, huh?" he asked. The demon growled at him. Angel grinned. "It's not my fault this is taking too long. You wanted to run. I offered to do this quick and painless. Now look at us." Angel grimaced as he looked at his ruined, expensive silk shirt.

"Always was a poof for high fashion."

"Oh, no. Please tell me you can imitate voices?" The demon didn't make a sound. Angel groaned and turned around. Yep, just as he had thought. Spike was standing behind him. "How in the hell did you find me?" he asked.

Spike grinned. "I tricked Harm into showin' me the trackin' system. Pretty neat that is," Spike said. Suddenly the demon growled. "Hold your horses, mate! You can start killin' him in a bit." Angel rolled his eyes.

"I'm winning," Angel said. The demon snarled behind him. Angel turned to it. "Do you want to show him your tail? Or should I?" The demon didn't make a sound. Angel turned back to Spike.

Spike frowned at him. "You're cut…and slimy." He said. "I didn't notice," Angel said. Spike gave him a look. "Spike honestly, wh -" Angel was cut off as the demon tackled him to the ground. Angel struggled a bit then kicked the demon back down the alley.

"You could've said 'look out'!" Angel yelled at Spike as he got up to face the demon. Spike shrugged. Angel punched the demon in the face, making it hit the brick wall.

"Look out." Spike said. Angel turned and gave him a look. Spike smirked. Then the demon spun around and slammed Angel in the back with it's tail. Angel hit the opposite wall with a 'omph'. "Though' you said his tail was gone." Spike said.

Angel got off the wall with a groan. "I didn't say that. I meant the fact that it was cut off!" Angel said, giving the demon two punches to the face and one to it's chest. The demon slammed back against the wall.

"No wonder it's pissed," Spike said. The demon looked at him and growled. Spike raised his hands in surrender. "'M on your side, mate. Kill the bastard." Angel growled then and jumped over the demon's tail.

"Can you stop talking?!" Angel yelled, doing a tuck and roll as the demon swung it's large fist then it's tail. Angel got up and realized he dropped the axe. "Why?" Spike asked. Angel gave him a look.

Angel did a roundhouse kick to the demon's face and then flipped over him as he went to swing at him. Angel picked up the axe and looked at Spike. "Because it's distracting!" Angel yelled.

"Oh…well that's the point innit?" Spike said. "Damnit Sp-" "Tail." Spike said, cutting Angel off. "What?" Angel asked.

Too late.

The demon spun around and it's tail smacked Angel in the side of his face, sending him flying into the brick wall.

Spike laughed. "Do that again! The was bloody awesome!" The demon turned to him and snarled. "Well I could help, but this is more fun." He said.

Angel pushed himself off the ground. Earlier he was pissed. Now, he was furious. Angel gave a battle cry as he charged toward the demon. The demon was about to turn around when it suddenly froze. Spike raised an eyebrow. "Bugger." He said. The demon fell dead with Angel's axe sticking out of it's head.

Spike turned to leave out the alley toward the street. "Hmm. Not bad. Well the show's over. See you la-" Spike was cut short as Angel's axe slammed into the wall right where his head would've been. He gulped. Spike went to move around it when he suddenly found Angel blocking him.

Spike moved back until his back was against the wall. Angel had his hands on either side of Spike's body, keeping him trapped against the wall unless he decided to just disappear or walk through Angel.

Spike did neither.

He just looked up at Angel.

Angel's brown eyes were lined with amber as he looked into Spike's blue eyes, sparkling with mirth. "You are the most annoyingly, aggravating _thing_ I've ever come to know." Angel said.

Spike continued to look up at him as he smirked. "And yet…you still want to kiss me." Angel growled at him, but Spike didn't falter. Angel could smell a twinge of fear from Spike…but it was mixed very closely with his arousal.

"I honestly hate you." Angel said, before he smashed his mouth onto Spike's brutally. Spike actually gasped as Angel kissed him. He hadn't expected him to _exactly_ kiss him. Maybe tease him or laugh at him or something cruel. He didn't expect the kiss.

Angel's mouth attacked Spike's with a strong dominating power. He removed his hands from the wall and grasped Spike's lean hips, and pulled him flush against him. There was a small voice in the back of Angel's mind that was laughing because now he got slime on Spike. But that voice quickly vanished when Spike pushed up on his toes to deepen the kiss.

Spike grabbed Angel by his ruined shirt causing him to give a completely different groan than one from pain and annoyance, as Spike's devil tongue slid along his sensitive gums that protected his fangs.

Spike moaned as Angel's hands finally moved from his waist to his ass. Angel's large hands squeezed Spike's globes hard enough to cause Spike to make a sound he hadn't made for anyone except Angelus in well over a century.

A whimper.

Angel slowly pulled back from the kiss and just rested his head against Spike's. "Why does this keep happening?"Angel asked softly.

Spike slowly opened his eyes and looked at Angel. "Hell if I know." Angel opened his eyes and smirked. Spike leaned forward and stole one last kiss before he stepped back from Angel.

Now they were a little awkward. Angel cleared his throat and snatched the axe out of the wall. "Come on…need to get back." Spike raised an eyebrow, but followed Angel.

When they got back to WRH the others were all waiting in the lobby. They started to speak all at once, trying to tell Angel that they weren't the ones that told Spike where he was. Angel didn't care. He walked right past them and into his office, slamming the door.

They stopped and looked at each other. Fred then looked at Spike. "Why are you slimy?" she asked. Spike looked at himself and groaned.

"Angel was the same way. Did you turn solid again?" Gunn asked. "Yeah." Spike said. Fred grinned, but then frowned.

"But you're not anymore are you?" she asked. "Nope." Spike said, disappointed as he waved his hand through her head. "Why does this keep happening?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. This is really strange. I don't think I've ever heard of anything like this. I've looked through plenty of books and none of them say anything about this. And I know Fred's done hundreds of tests." Wesley said. They all stood there and just thought.

"Maybe it's Angel." Lorne said. Everyone's faces then lit up. Spike wasn't so pleased with the guess.

"Maybe what's me?" They turned and looked at Angel. He looked at them. "What?" he asked.


End file.
